1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to non-volatile memories (NVMs), and more specifically, to split gate NVM cells.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memories (NVMs) continue to be under pressure to become smaller and smaller. Two examples of difficulties that are associated with this process in the context of NVMs are leakage due to gate lengths being reduced and weakened isolation between cells due to reduced dimensions. These are difficulties are thus exacerbated with reduced dimensions. There is more involved than just reducing dimensions of NVM cells according to the reductions that become available due to improved manufacturing processes.
Accordingly there is a need to improve upon one or more of the issues raised above in the context of NVM cells including split gate NVM cells.